


I Wanna Know

by perfection_addiction_obsession



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, artist!minhyuk, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_addiction_obsession/pseuds/perfection_addiction_obsession
Summary: Minhyuk's suffering from financial struggles until a kind anon decides to help him out. They get to know each other a little better but Minhyuk just can't help but wonder, "I wanna know your name."





	I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> After a long period of not writing, I started this little thing. This was inspired by an au a dear friend of mine thought of! Go support the original [art](http://twitter.com/kur1012/status/1071762814207815681?s=19) that started this piece uwu

K. That’s all Minhyuk knows about the mysterious person who commissions him little doodles and pays way more than he/she/they (honestly he’s not sure) should.

Either way, Minhyuk doesn’t mind, he’s able to pay his rent on time because of this kind soul.

He can’t help but feel curious though, I mean, who pays 20 dollars for a doodle of a puppy? It’s oddly a little cute.

That’s the routine for the next few days. Minhyuk gets his usual commissions but he always, and I mean _always_ , makes it a point to prioritize K’s requests. Sure, he was being a little biased, but it didn’t take him much time to finish these little doodles, and they felt good to draw too.

The requests were always adorable ideas, either about animals (usually hamsters) or just cute everyday occurrences.

Maybe out of sheer curiosity, Minhyuk occasionally asked questions about K to know more about this unknown identity, even though he didn’t get an answer every time.

But Minhyuk remembers the first time K wished him goodnight and called him Minnie, the memory of it turning his cheeks pink as he clicked on the new email notification.

As expected, it was no other than his mysterious kind anon, though he’d opted to have an early night so he missed out on seeing the request until when he woke up the morning after.

“K: Commission

Please draw yourself holding a big paper heart.

-K”

A self portrait huh? Well! It’s nothing he can’t do, so he does it in a short while, he attached it to a reply titled “Sorry I’m late!”.

Though he manages to add a little extra sentiment to it, instead of just a drawing of a big smile on his face as he holds a plain red heart, in the middle it says, “Hope you’re feeling happy!”.

“K: Commission

Don’t worry about being late, this set my day off to a good start, thank you. I hope you’re feeling happy too, Minnie.

-K”

After reading the message, Minhyuk couldn’t help the smile on his face. The same smile remained even as he went along the rest of his day, but he didn’t notice it until it was brought up later on.

They’d always arranged to have lunch together every Wednesday, they being Minhyuk and his best friend (who had a way more stable job as a model) Hyungwon.

“You’re oddly happy today, did something happen? Finally hit the jackpot?”

“Yeah yeah smartass, I just finished up a commission of mine, that’s all.”

A knowing smile crossed Hyungwon’s features before he takes a sip of his drink.

“It’s gotta be one for this ‘K’ person, isn’t it? What, did he say something nice?”

“How’d you- Yeah, you’re right.”

Hyungwon laughed, pointing out the way Minhyuk’s cheeks were flushed pink and how he was getting ready to be all defensive.

“I don’t know Min, maybe stop being so obvious?” He teased, earning a shove from the older male.

“Whatever, as if you don’t do the same whenever you talk about that cute photographer boy!”

“Oh, about that, guess what? Changkyun asked me out on a date today.”

“Finally, I swear, it was hard seeing you flirt so obviously with this dense kid.”

The duo talked about more things of course, but when Minhyuk got back he was surprised to see another email, except this time it wasn’t the usual commission message from his mysterious anon.

‘His’, as if they had a relationship more than a customer-seller basis, but he’d given up on correcting Hyungwon’s choice of words and ended up using it in his thoughts as well.

“K: Question

I saw your tweets about wanting to go on a date too, are you single? Asking for a friend.

-K”

‘Asking for a friend’, but Minhyuk had an inkling it was more for personal knowledge.

“Minhyuk: Answer

Yes, I’m single. But I don’t date someone I know by only a letter :P”

The emoji made it seem like he was joking, but the message itself took a lot out of Minhyuk. His heartbeat increased significantly once he hit send.

Though disappointment crushed the tiny hope he had when he didn’t receive a reply.

‘Good job Minhyuk, you blew it.’

Or so he thought.

10:15 p.m. arrived with the reply he’d been expecting (no, he wasn’t aggressively refreshing his mailbox every hour, who did you think he was?)

“K: Maybe / Commission

Good to know.

P.S.: Please draw me your favorite drink from a café you go to.

-K”

His favorite drink? That’s a new one. Well, he’d been going to this cosy little coffee house Hyungwon recommended for his breakfast, and since it was winter, peppermint mocha topped with whipped cream was what he’d been having recently, writing it in the drawing to specify what it was and where he got it from.

“K: Commission

Oh, I go to this place often, but I haven’t tried the peppermint mocha. Thank you. Goodnight Minnie.

P.S.: Have you tried their Peach Fizz? It’s nice.

-Kihyun”

Peach Fizz, Minhyuk recalled trying it, but- wait- Did he- His mysterious anon revealed his name!

On the other side of the screen, Kihyun stared at the words he’d sent out. Yeah, no, he definitely hinted that he’d thought of taking Minhyuk on a date. No use deleting the message, he knew Minhyuk already saw it anyway.

The little doodle of Minhyuk looking shocked that Kihyun received in reply made him tip an additional ten dollars before he went to sleep as well.

That night Minhyuk went to sleep with a bigger grin on his face, not because of the money. In the small window of time he drifted into unconsciousness, he started wondering if he’d met his mysterious anon, now known as Kihyun, before. The idea of getting to know Kihyun in real life made Minhyuk laugh, he could only hope the chances of that were high.

But maybe he was just that lucky, even if he didn’t expect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write about the dates next, let me know who you want to see first :D  
> Feel free to talk to me abt other stuff on my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/hydrocypheric12?s=09)!


End file.
